


new apartment

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: RusEng Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Ghosts, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Ivan is unsure about his new home.
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: RusEng Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927168
Kudos: 33





	new apartment

Ivan doesn't know how he feels about his new apartment. It's not that it's small or because the sinks always leak or that his bedroom door always gets jammed. He can live with those things.

It's the weird cold spots, the fact that sometimes he finds cups of tea sitting on the table that he doesn't remember making and he swears that some times he hears voices. Maybe it doesn't sound that bad, but one day he came home to find 23 different cups of tea in various places. He hadn't even known that he _o_ _wned_ that many teacups.

Besides all the washing up whatever this thing is (Ghost, he thinks, but doesn't want to be insensitive. Spirit, maybe? Or non-corporeal being?) generates, the incessant whispering is beginning to drive him crazy. It wouldn't be so bad if he could actually understand what the ghost is saying, but as hard as he tries it just escapes from him.

Maybe he died with a cold, Ivan thinks, and that's why he can't speak above a whisper and he keeps making tea to try to soothe his sore throat. Next time he's at the store he buys honey. _This might help the poor thing._

He starts putting honey on every grocery list he makes. The ghost goes through it ridiculously fast.

"You should start paying rent, since we're roommates," Ivan says jokingly to his empty living room one day. He doesn't expect anything. But he finds a pair of yellow mittens when he wakes up the next day.

He keeps all the odd stuff he finds in a box so he doesn't lose any of it. A book of poetry, a doodle of a duck, a phone charger. When he has to get a second box he wonders where the ghost is getting all of this.

When he goes to sleep he says goodnight to the air, then burrows into his blankets for warmth, thankful that he sleeps with his scarf on. It's always so cold now.

Ivan dreams of snow and rain, narrow city streets and grey skies. He wakes up at three in the morning, shivering, his head feels heavy and his eyes ache like bruises whenever he blinks. He tumbles out of bed, struggles to shove a pair of gloves on his frozen fingers and wanders into the tiny kitchen. A cup of tea sits on the counter and Ivan reaches for it, hums contentedly when the warmth seeps through the gloves.

"Thank you," he rasps, wincing at the pain in his throat.

"You're welcome," he thinks he hears before he slips into unconsciousness.

When he wakes up again, it's afternoon and he finds himself on the couch buried underneath all the blankets he owns. He feels almost warm.

There's more tea, which he drinks as best as he can while lying down because his body aches too much to move, and as he's drifting off he asks the ghost for his name because he's tired of calling him ghost.

"Arthur," the voice sounds pleasant.

"Arthur," Ivan says, testing the feel of it. "Thanks for the tea, Arthur."

He looks up into green eyes.

 _Actually,_ Ivan thinks, _maybe this apartment isn't that bad._


End file.
